


The Devil's Final Evolution

by mitama31773



Category: Alive - Fandom, Eyeshield 21
Genre: GJ, chara death, ooc, typo
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-24
Updated: 2011-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-15 21:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitama31773/pseuds/mitama31773
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The devil is alive on this planet, and they arrived</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The True Happiness

**_Normal_ _POV_**

Senja telah beranjak pergi. Kegiatan belajar-mengajar di Deimon _High_ sudah tidak ada lagi sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Sepi.

Apalagi murid-murid yang mengikuti kegiatan ekstrakulikuler pun sudah pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing sejak sinar terakhir matahari masih menampakkan wajah riangnya.

Tapi rupanya, masih ada seseorang yang belum beranjak dari sekolah tersebut—atap sekolah lebih tepatnya.

.

 **Ctik ctik ctik**

.

 **Plop!**

.

Yang terdengar di tempat sepi tersebut hanyalah suara ketikan jari-jari lentik seorang anak SMU biasa, ah, maksudnya tidak biasa. Irama ketikan di _keyboard laptop_ kesayangan anak lelaki itu diiringi oleh suara letusan balon permen karet bebas gulanya.

Nama orang yang sedang asyik dengan dunianya itu adalah Youichi Hiruma. Ia merupakan seorang Kapten tim olahraga _amefuto_ di Deimon _High_ yang akan segera melepaskan jabatannya.

Selepas kemenangan tim yang dipimpinnya dalam pertandingan _amefuto_ terpenting tingkat SMA— _Christmas Bowl_ , ia harus rela berhenti dari kegiatan ekstrakulikuler tersebut karena akan segera menempuh ujian akhir.

Tapi, mudak ditebak, ia tidak akan lepas tangan begitu saja dari kegiatan klub yang ia bangun dari nol bersama teman-temannya. Buktinya, saat ini ia masih sibuk mengurusi data-data penting tentang dunia _amefuto_ Jepang demi kepentingan tim Deimon _Devil Bats_ generasi berikutnya.

Langit sudah mulai gelap. Satu-satunya sumber pencahayaan bagi Hiruma hanyalah sinar terang dari layar komputernya. Tetapi walaupun dalam keadaan yang tidak mendukung seperti itu, sang komandan dari neraka sama sekali tidak menghentikan kegiatannya.

Ia terlihat begitu menikmati pekerjaannya di tempat yang juga merupakan tempat favoritnya. Jari-jari langsing dan panjang itu bergerak lincah, menari di atas _keyboard_ sampai tiba-tiba…

.

 **TAP TAP TAP**

.

Anak lelaki yang mewarnai rambut hitamnya menjadi pirang itu menghentikan gerakan jemari lentiknya. Telinga runcingnya yang sensitif bergerak-gerak kecil. Ia mendengarkan sesuatu dari lantai di bawahnya; suara langkah kaki.

.

 **TAP TAP TAP**

.

Suara yang awalnya terdengar jauh itu semakin lama semakin jelas. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian—

.

 **—BRAKKK**

.

Pintu menuju atap sekolah itu terbuka dari dalam. Seorang anak lelaki pendek yang sangat dikenalnya muncul dari balik pintu.

“ _Kuso Chibi_ , kau belum pulang?” tanya Hiruma heran.

“Belum,” jawab anak yang dipanggil _chibi_ itu singkat. Setelah menjawab seperlunya, anak itu kembali berjalan ke tepi atap sekolah. Setelah sampai di ujung, ia pun membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Hiruma.

“Hiruma- _san_ …,” bisik anak itu lirih. Senyum bahagia, tetapi juga terlihat miris, terpasang di wajah kekanakan Sena Kobayakawa.

Hiruma yang tidak dapat menganalisis penyebab tingkah aneh sang _Runner Back_ tim _Devil Bats_ pun hanya bisa menaikkan alisnya, menunggu kalimat Sena selanjutnya.

Setelah memandangi Hiruma cukup lama, Sena pun berkata lagi, “Hiruma- _san_ , kita semua telah memenangkan mimpi kita. Tim _Devil Bats_ berhasil maju ke _Christmas Bowl_ , bahkan memenangkannya. Apa kau senang?”

Sebenarnya, Hiruma malas menjawab pertanyaan seperti itu. Tapi terdorong rasa penasarannya akan sikap Sena yang tidak biasa, ia pun menjawab, “Kekekekeke… Tentu saja, bisa mengalahkan si _dread_ sialan, bahkan si rambut liar sialan itu menyenangkan. Kenapa kau melemparkan pertanyaan aneh begitu, cebol sialan? Kau tidak senang, huh?”

Kobayakawa Sena pun menyeringai sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Hiruma. “Aku berhasil mengalahkan Yamato untuk menjadi _Eyeshield_ 21 yang asli. Tentu saja aku senang. Tapi…”

Menggantungkan kalimatnya, calon Kapten tim _Devil Bats_ itu pun kembali memutar tubuhnya membelakangi Hiruma. Pandangannya menerawang jauh ke langit yang menghitam.

“Tapi apa?” tanya Hiruma yang sudah tidak sabar menunggu perkataan Sena selanjutnya.

“Rasanya ada yang kurang. Aku memang senang. Tapi tidak bahagia. Bukan,” jawab Sena perlahan.

“Jangan bertele-tele seperti itu, cebol sialan! Langsung saja ke intinya, apa maksudmu, eh?”  teriak Hiruma kesal.

“Hiruma- _san_ , ini semua tentang kebahagiaan sejati. Bukan hanya kesenangan semata. Hari ini, aku baru mengerti soal hal itu,” kata Sena sambil menolehkan kepalanya tanpa memutar tubuhnya untuk tersenyum pada Hiruma, “kebahagiaan sejati itu sebenarnya adalah—“

.

 **TAP…**

.

Satu langkah terakhir pun diambil oleh kaki sang pemilik kecepatan cahaya. Bola _emerald_ Hiruma membulat seketika melihat aksi Sena. Tanpa berpikir, ia berdiri dari duduknya, menyebabkan _laptop_ -nya terjatuh.

Sambil berlari untuk berusaha menggapai Sena yang meluncur dari atap sekolah, Hiruma berteriak kencang, “ _Kuso chibi_!!!”

Tapi terlambat. Tubuh mungil Sena sudah ‘tak teraih oleh Hiruma. Membiarkan tubuhnya melayang ke tanah keras, Kobayakawa Sena pun mengucapkan kata terakhirnya, “—kematian.”

.

.

.

 **|tO bE cONTINUE|**

.

.

.


	2. Nothing's Possible

_Aaah…_

 _I can feel it…_

 _I can feel it!_

 _I can feel it!!_

 _It’s the presence—_

 _._

 _—the presence of life!!_

.

 _ Chapter 2: Nothing’s Possible _

.

 ** _Normal_ _POV_**

Sambil berlari untuk berusaha menggapai Sena yang meluncur dari atap sekolah, Hiruma berteriak kencang, “ _Kuso chibi_!!!”

Tapi terlambat. Tubuh mungil Sena sudah ‘tak teraih oleh Hiruma. Membiarkan tubuhnya melayang ke tanah keras, Kobayakawa Sena pun mengucapkan kata terkhirnya, “—kematian.”

Dengan bunyi berdebum, badan sang Eyeshield 21 pun mendarat dengan tidak mulus. Darah merembes keluar dari retakan di kepalanya. Tapi bahkan dengan keadaan yang menyedihkan itu, senyum bahagia masih terpasang kuat di wajah yang berantakan tersebut.

Hiruma  yang masih mengulurkan tangannya dari tepi atap sekolah pun tercengang. Dari tempatnya sekarang, ia bisa melihat tubuh Sena tenggelam dalam cairan merah yang terlihat hitam di tempat gelap itu.

Otak jenius Hiruma sama sekali tidak bisa mencerna kejadian yang baru saja disaksikannya. Ia pun mematung, sibuk menata pikiran dan hatinya—masih dengan posisi yang tidak nyaman.

Sampai tiba-tiba…

.

 **DEG!!**

.

Sang _Commander From Hell_ merasakan sensasi aneh di tubuhnya. Seperti ada sesuatu yang terjatuh ke dalam dirinya, tapi ia juga tidak mengerti apa. Seketika, dunia di sekitarnya menjadi kabur. Yang dilihatnya kemudian adalah… citra dari jagat raya. Dan secepat kedatangannya, penglihatan dan rasa yang asing itu pun pergi begitu saja.

Meraba-raba tubuhnya, seolah mencari sesuatu yang hilang, otak Hiruma tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Mungkin untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ia merasa panik. Sungguh, rasa gelisah itu tak bisa ia sembunyikan sama sekali. Kemampuan _pokerface_ -nya lumpuh.

Keringat dingin mengucur deras, membasahi wajah Hiruma. Dengan nafas yang terengah-engah dan tidak beraturan, ia pun berlari. Ia berlari kencang menuruni tangga darurat gedung sekolah. Kaki panjangnya bergerak lebih cepat lagi begitu ia sudah berada di luar gedung.

Dengan pikiran kalut, anak SMA pemilik buku ancaman itu menuju pintu gerbang sekolah yang sudah tertutup. Tapi karena langkahnya yang ‘tak pasti, ia pun terjatuh—tepat di samping tubuh tanpa nyawa sang _Runner Back_ tim Devil Bats.

“Keh…,” Hiruma yang terduduk di tanah—di dekat genangan darah Sena berada—mendecak kecil. Selanjutnya, dengan tangan gemetar, ia bergerak mendekat dan menyentuhkan jarinya ke bagian bawah hidung Sena. Tak ada udara yang berhembus di sana. “Kekekekekeke…,” kekeh Hiruma sambil berusaha berdiri kembali.

Begitu ia dapat menegakkan tubuhnya, yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah; kalau apa yang baru saja terjadi hanyalah mimpi. Ya, mimpi. Pasti. Karena berdasarkan perhitungannya, peluang seorang Sena melakukan bunuh diri tidak lebih dari satu persen.

Perlahan, Youichi Hiruma memejamkan matanya. Ia berusaha menenangkan diri agar dapat segera bangun dari tidurnya. Setelah nafasnya kembali teratur, ia pun membuka kembali bola _emerald_ -nya. Dan yang terpantul di mata itu adalah jasad kaku adik kelasnya.

Ah, bukan mimpi. Rupanya ia melupakan satu hal penting yang dulu sering dikatakannya: Selama masih belum 0%, segalanya masih mungkin.

Menatap mata tanpa cahaya milik Sena yang seakan menatapnya balik dengan pandangan kosong, tiba-tiba Hiruma merasakan hal yang tidak wajar. Sambil mengangkat ujung-ujung bibirnya, ia bergumam pelan, “Ah, aku iri.”

Tapi hanya sepersekian detik setelah mengatakannya, anak lelaki jangkung itu menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan. ‘ _What the hell was that?_ ’ pikirnya.

Perasaan panik yang tadi dominan, seketika digantikan oleh perasaan bingung. Dengan gusar, Hiruma pun melakukan hal yang ingin dilakukannya sedari tadi; pergi dari tempat tersebut.  

 _Quarterback_ setan yang merasa kepalanya akan meledak itu pun beranjak menuju ruang klub _amefuto_ Deimon Devil Bats. Dengan kesadaran penuh akan keberadaan sesosok mayat dibelakangnya, ia melangkah pelan. Melangkah. Melangkah. Lalu berlari—secepat mungkin.

.

-xXx-

.

“Hahahaha…”

Suara tawa Kanou Taisuke memenuhi ruangan sementara gambar di televisi ‘tak henti-hentinya bergerak. Youko, sang kakak yang masih memakai handuk setelah selesai dengan kegiatannya di kamar mandi, berjalan memasuki ruang tv.

Wanita yang juga seorang guru di sekolah adiknya itu berhenti di dekat pintu lalu membuka handuknya. Kemudian ia pun memanggil sang adik, “Taisuke! Hey, lihat sini! Ayo, lihat sini!”

Tawa Taisuke langsung luntur begitu ia menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat tingkah abnormal saudara satu-satunya itu. Melihat ekspresi wajah Taisuke yang sangat tidak enak dilihat, Youko pun menutupi kembali tubuhnya.

“Kau butuh hiburan. Taisuke, jangan pura-pura kalau kau baik-baik saja,” ucap Youko yang tiba-tiba serius.

“Apa maksudmu? Jangan bicara hal yang tidak jelas begitu,” balas Taisuke yang sudah kembali ke kegiatannya semula.

“Kau tidak biasanya menonton _reality show_ seperti itu,” balas Youko. Dan karena tak ada jawaban sama sekali dari lawan bicaranya, ia pun meneruskan, “Melihat seseorang bunuh diri dihadapanmu… kau tidak baik-baik saja, Taisuke. Kau tidak mungkin tidak apa-apa, walaupun orang itu bukanlah seseorang yang kau kenal.”

Mendengarkan kata-kata kakaknya, tubuh Taisuke berubah kaku. Sesaat kemudian, ia pun mulai gemetar. Sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, anak lelaki berusia enam belas tahun itu berkata, “Ia tersenyum. Aku melihatnya tersenyum. Aku benar-benar menyaksikan saat kematiannya… dan ia tersenyum.”

Youko terdiam. Ia mendengarkan curahan hati adiknya dengan seksama sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

“Sesaat setelah ia mati… aku menatap matanya. Bahkan aku merasa kalau matanya pun sedang tersenyum bahagia. Dan aku… aku merasa iri. Hahaha… Kau dengar itu _, neechan_? Aku… aneh ya?” lanjut Taisuke kemudian.

Kanou Youko menghela nafas panjang sebelum menjawab, “Kalau mengalami hal seperti itu, siapapun akan menjadi aneh. Jadi, keanehanmu itu normal, Taisuke.”

Taisuke tidak tahu harus berkata apa, sehingga suasana yang canggung itu malah memburuk. Namun tanpa menunggu lama, keadaan pun berubah karena perhatian kedua kakak beradik itu teralihkan pada berita di televisi.

 _“Secara mengejutkan, kasus bunuh diri di Jepang meningkat drastis hari ini. Sampai berita ini diturunkan, sudah ada lebih dari dua ribu kasus bunuh diri yang korbannya berasal dari berbagai lapisan masyarakat…”_

Berita yang dikabarkan oleh sang penyiar wanita itu membuat Taisuke dan Youko tertegun. Dua ribu adalah jumlah yang luar biasa untuk kasus bunuh diri yang terjadi hanya dalam kurun waktu satu hari saja.

Dan yang membuat mereka lebih tercengang lagi adalah kabar selanjutnya yang disiarkan terburu-buru;

 _“Kami baru saja mendapat kabar kalau kasus bunuh diri masal yang terjadi baru-baru ini tidak hanya terjadi di Jepang. Tetapi juga di Amerika, China, dan Negara-negara lain di dunia. Sebenarnya, apakah penyebab insiden tersebut? Polisi bekerja sama dengan—”_

Tiba-tiba saja siaran berita tadi berubah menjadi sinetron sore yang ‘tak pernah Taisuke tonton. “Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?” protes Taisuke kepada Youko yang memegang _remote_.

“Aku ingin menonton acara ini,” jawab Youko. Selanjutnya, ia terlihat menikmati acara tersebut tanpa menghiraukan Taisuke yang menatapnya sebal. Tanpa berkata-kata lagi, Taisuke pun bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Begitu terdengar suara pintu yang menutup, Kanou Youko langsung melepas wajah ceria yang tadi dipasangnya sambil berpura-pura menonton acara tv. Ia pun menghela nafas berat sementara arah pandangannya terpaku pada pintu kamar Taisuke.

Adiknya itu telah mengalami hari yang berat hari ini. Padahal pagi harinya ia baru saja dipukuli oleh kakak kelas yang mengerjai temannya—Yuuichi Hirose. Melihat luka fisik dan batin yang diderita Taisuke, sebagai keluarganya yang tersisa, Youko merasa khawatir. Ia sedih sekali. Seandainya saja ia bisa membantu…

Selanjutnya, wanita itu pun tidur terlentang—mengabaikan acara tv yang sebenarnya juga ‘tak pernah ia tonton—sambil berbicara dalam hati.

.

 _‘Saat ini hanya ada kita berdua, Taisuke. Jangan mati. Kumohon, jangan mati…’_

.

.

.

 **|to be continue|**

.

.

.

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Suicide Party

“Rayakan kematianku, sahabat...”

.

 _ Chapter  _ _ 3: Suicide Party _

.

 ** _Normal_ _POV_** **__**

Langkah panjang Youichi Hiruma menuju ruang klub _amefuto_ Deimon Devil Bats telah mengusik ketenangan sang malam. Rupanya anak lelaki yang akan segera naik ke kelas tiga itu ingin segera sampai―untuk kemudian mengambil satu dari sekian banyak telepon genggamnya dan menghubungi pihak berwajib.

Akhirnya, setelah beberapa langkah yang terasa tak ada habisnya, ia pun sampai di tempat yang lebih cocok disebut kasino daripada ruang klub. Dengan kekuatan otot lengan yang terlatih demi _amefuto_ , ia pun membuka pintu masuk _club house_ tersebut dengan kasar.

Tangannya yang sedikit bergetar menyambar salah satu _handphone_ -nya yang mudah dijangkau. Dan tanpa buang-buang waktu, jari-jari yang panjang dan langsing itu menekan nomor yang tidak pernah ia hubungi sebelumnya―911.

Telinganya yang runcing ia tempelkan ke benda yang saat ini tiba-tiba menjadi begitu penting baginya itu. Tapi hanya beberapa detik setelahnya, ia malah menekan tombol merah untuk menghentikan sambungan telepon.

Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa ragu. Ia bimbang antara apa yang seharusnya dilakukannya dan apa yang _sebaiknya_ dilakukannya. Mengingat predikatnya sebagai anak SMA terkejam di Jepang―bahkan mungkin di dunia, ia pasti akan dicurigai soal peristiwa bunuh diri Sena yang terbilang ganjil. Apalagi, tidak ada saksi ataupun bukti yang menyatakan kalau ia tidak terlibat.

Dalam keadaan yang tidak pernah terpikir akan pernah dialaminya, Hiruma memaksa otaknya untuk berpikir cepat. Dengan membuat perhitungan yang terburu-buru, ia pun sampai pada sebuah keputusan; untuk berpura-pura bahwa ia tidak melihat apa-apa, bahwa ia tidak berada di atap sekolah tadi, dan bahwa Kobayakawa Sena tidak pernah meregang nyawa dihadapannya.

.

-xXx-

.

“AARRRGHHH!! Sial!! Aku kalah lagi!” teriak Kuroki, mengalahkan suara bising di _game center_ yang buka dua puluh empat jam itu.

“Aku juga belum beruntung malam ini,” balas Jumonji yang juga sedang bermain _game_ disamping Kuroki.

Sedangkan Togano hanya manggut-manggut mendengarkan keluhan kedua sahabatnya sambil terus membaca komik, sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu dengan keributan disekitarnya.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja, Kuroki beranjak dari duduknya. Jumonji yang baru saja akan memulai permainan baru pun bertanya, “Kenapa?”

“Uangku sudah habis,” jawab Kuroki dengan kesal.

“Kalau begitu kita pulang saja, aku juga sudah mulai bosan,” kata Jumonji sambil membatalkan niatnya tadi dan mengambil tasnya. Togano dan Kuroki pun mengikuti apa yang dilakukan ‘kakak’ mereka.

Ketiga sahabat itu pun keluar dari tempat yang sudah sering mereka datangi sejak SMP. Begitu berada di luar, suara berisik yang tadi menemani mereka pun meredam. Keadaan di luar sudah sangat sepi. Langit pun sudah terlihat hitam pekat, padahal malam belum terlalu larut. Tidak biasanya.

“Gelap sekali malam ini,” kata Kuroki memulai pembicaraan.

“Iya, sepertinya akan turun hujan,” balas Togano sambil memegangi kacamatanya.

“Hn... Sebaiknya kita cepat pulang.” Jumonji pun menjawab seraya mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

Kuroki dan Togano langsung mengikuti Jumonji untuk kemudian mensejajarkan langkah mereka. Beberapa belokan kemudian, mereka berpapasan dengan sepasang kekasih yang sedang berjalan berdekatan. Kedua insan itu saling memandang dengan penuh cinta, membuat orang yang melihatnya―dalam hal ini Jumonji, Kuroki, dan Togano―merasa iri.

Kuroki dan Togano terus memperhatikan pasangan itu sampai tiba-tiba keduanya terjatuh di aspal jalan. “Eeeh?!” pekik mereka berdua.

Awalnya Jumonji kaget melihat kedua sahabatnya tersungkur di jalan tanpa alasan apa-apa. Jalan itu kan jalanan yang sangat mulus. Ia pikir Kuroki dan Togano pasti tersandung kaki mereka sendiri karena terlalu menaruh perhatian pada sepasang kekasih yang tadi melewati mereka.

Merasa lucu, ia pun mulai tertawa, “Hahahahahaha... Kalian konyol sekali! Coba lihat muka kalian! Hahaha!!”

Dalam keadaan seperti itu, biasanya Kuroki dan Togano akan membalas dengan ‘Huuh?’ yang panjang untuk kemudian tertawa bersama Jumonji. Tetapi tidak kali itu. Kuroki dan Togano yang sudah menegakkan kembali tubuh mereka sama sekali tidak merasa lucu. Malah ekspresi heran dan kagetlah yang terpasang di wajah mereka.

“Tadi itu apa?” gumam Kuroki.

Jumonji yang tidak bisa mendengar apa yang tadi digumamkan oleh sahabatnya pun bertanya, “Eh, Apa? Hei, kalian ini kenapa?”

“Ah, bukan apa-apa,” jawab Kuroki masih dengan muka herannya. Tetapi kali ini disertai senyum tipis yang agak dipaksakan.

Togano juga menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mendukung jawaban Kuroki tadi. Tidak mau ambil pusing, Jumonji pun mengangkat bahunya lalu berjalan kembali. Setelah itu, keadaan menjadi hening. Suasana yang biasanya hangat di antara mereka tiba-tiba berubah menjadi... aneh.

Dan di saat Jumonji akan mengeluarkan kalimat untuk mencairkan suasana, ia didahului oleh Kuroki, “Kalau dipikir-pikir, kita ini kan sudah terkenal sekarang. Tapi kenapa kita tidak punya pacar juga ya?”

“Hmmm... Iya ya...,” balas Togano singkat.

“Hee? Ng... entahlah,” jawab Jumonji ragu. Sebenarnya, saat ini sudah ada seorang gadis yang telah memberikan hatinya pada Jumonji. Ia adalah seorang _cheerleader_ yang dulu mendukung Bando Spiders, namanya Ai Minami. Hubungan mereka sudah berjalan beberapa lamanya, tetapi karena merasa tidak enak kepada Kuroki dan Togano, ia masih menyembunyikan hubungan mereka.

Saat ini mereka bertiga sudah sampai di jembatan, dekat rumah Togano. Tetapi suasana yang tidak biasa dan terasa aneh masih menyelimuti ketiga sahabat yang sudah seperti saudara itu. Seolah-olah ada selubung gelap yang menaungi tubuh mereka.

Tiba-tiba saja, Kuroki yang tadi masih menggerutu sendiri tentang gadis-gadis _cheerleader_ Posseidon yang sombong, berjalan menuju sisi jembatan. Wajah heran Jumonji melihat tingkah sahabatnya berubah panik begitu Kuroki naik ke pagar jembatan yang cukup tinggi itu.

“Hei, Kuroki! Apa yang kau lakukan? Berbahaya! Cepat turun!” teriak Jumonji sambil menghampiri Kuroki.

Sedangkan Kuroki malah terlihat senang berdiri di sana. Sambil tersenyum lebar, ia pun berteriak pada Jumonji,”Jumonji, selamat ya!!”

“Huh? Apa maksudmu?” tanya Jumonji bingung.

“Kemarin, aku tidak sengaja melihatmu bersama dengan _cheerleader_ itu. Aku dan Togano mengerti kok, akan alasanmu menyembunyikan hal tersebut. Jadi... terima kasih. Kau memang sahabat yang sangat baik,” ujar Kuroki.

Tubuh Jumonji berubah tegang. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Sebagai gantinya, ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Togano. Tetapi anak lelaki dengan kacamata yang besar itu malah sedang asik dengan komiknya, mengabaikan kedua sahabatnya.

Jumonji masih memandang Togano yang berdiri di belakangnya begitu kata-kata Kuroki mengalir kembali, “Terima kasih, sahabat. Dan... selamat tinggal...”

Begitu Jumonji memutar kepalanya kembali ke arah Kuroki, tubuh sahabatnya yang juga _lineman_ tim Devil Bats itu sudah terjun dari jembatan. Mata Jumonji membulat dan rasa takut pun menjalari tubuhnya. Belum sempat ia berteriak, terdengar suara berdebum keras.

Setelah mematung beberapa saat, Kazuki Jumonji mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke tepi jembatan—perlahan-lahan. Dan dari sana, ia bisa melihat tubuh Kuroki yang hancur karena terjatuh mengenai bebatuan di dasar sungai yang mengering.

Lututnya yang lemas menyebabkan ia jatuh terduduk. Tidak kuat melihat jasad Kuroki, ia memutar tubuhnya dan menyandar ke pagar jembatan. Lalu seakan baru teringat akan keberadaan sahabatnya yang satu lagi, ia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat Togano. Tapi setelah apa yang baru saja terjadi, anak lelaki itu masih saja membaca komiknya.

Dengan frustasi, Jumonji memanggil, “Togano!!”

Dan tanpa menutup komiknya, Togano pun berjalan santai mendekati sahabatnya. Selanjutnya, ia juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Jumonji; melihat ke arah jasad Kuroki. Tetapi tidak ada ekspresi panik, takut, ataupun sedih di wajahnya. Togano malah tersenyum bahagia.

Lalu, seraya menunjukkan halaman komik yang tengah dibacanya pada Jumonji, ia malah berkata, “Jumonji, lihat adegan konyol ini.”

Di komik itu terdapat gambar Monkey D. Luffy yang sedang mengangisi kematian Portgas D. Ace. Jumonji sama sekali tidak merasa ada yang konyol dengan adegan tersebut. Malah tingkah Toganolah yang baginya terlihat sangat konyol.

“A—Apa maksudmu, Toga—“

“Menangisi kematian... Cih, konyol sekali! Kematian itu ‘kan seharusnya dirayakan!” kata Togano masih dengan senyum diwajahnya.

Mendengar hal itu, Jumonji hanya bisa tercengang. Ia yang masih terduduk di tepi jembatan mendonggakan kepalanya ke arah Togano yang sedang berdiri agak jauh di sebelahnya—dengan ekspresi tidak percaya.

Dan seakan belum cukup kejutan yang diberikan Togano pada Jumonji, anak lelaki itu mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari sakunya. Dengan suara tercekat, Jumonji bertanya, “A—Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Togano?”

Tangan  besar Togano pun mengangkat pisaunya perlahan, lalu berhenti tepat di lehernya. Kemudian, sambil tersenyum senang, ia pun berkata pada Jumonji, “Rayakan kematianku, sahabat...”

.

.

.

 **|to be continue|**

.

.

.


End file.
